Sunday Morning
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: Hadley and Sophie-Anne on a lazy Sunday morning. Smutter fluff. Sorry for any inaccuracies, rated M. Sophie-Anne/Hadley, Femslash. Don't like, don't read simple.


**A/N: Hey guys, another True Blood femslash Hadley and Sophie-Anne story here. Sorry for any mistakes or inaccuracies, I wrote this on the way to the airport before I went away. This is for my amazingly good friend Laura~ Hope she enjoys it. I'll probably be writing more of this soon. Hope you enjoy this oneshot. I don't own either characters, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Hadley awoke to the sun peaking slightly through the shades that were specifically there to block out any hints of the sun, it was her majesty's special room. The cool arm that had captured the blonde's waist pulled her closer to the cold body next to her, a soft murmur erupting from Sophie-Anne's lips as she cuddled closer to Hadley.<p>

The blonde smiled, turning around as carefully as possible to face the redhead vampire. These were her favorite times with the queen, when they could wake up next to each other. Her blue eyes examined her majesty, she looks so peaceful for once. Her jungle of fiery red curls were disheveled against the pillow while her pale skin held such a contrast to the maroon, silk bedsheets that covered the curves of her body.

The blonde reached out a hand, stroking it lovingly down Sophie-Anne's face before skimming her nails along her jaw. The vampire smiled in her sleep and it took all of Hadley's self control not to burst into laughter. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she continued to watch the queen as she slept, feeling content with just watching her all day at the thought her cheeks flushed red.

Leaning in, Hadley pressed her lips to Sophie-Anne's gently gasping as the redhead responded just as gently; her eyes slowly fluttering open to meet her human's.

"Good morning your majesty." she whispered softly, mimicking the small smile that rested on the Queen's features.

"Good morning Hadley." Sophie-Anne rasped, the hand that was still wrapped around the blonde's waist pulled her closer against her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was a good sleep." Hadley replied, ducking her head as her cool hand removed itself from her waist to brush some hair from her eyes. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Why yes I did." she chuckled, the sound coming deep from her throat as her smile erupted into a grin. "Although I prefer this much better."

Hadley blushed again, crashing her lips against the Queen's and moaning as one hand smoothed over her upper thigh; drawing random patterns on the exposed flesh with her manicured nails. The touch raised goosebumps on her skin and Hadley shuddered as the hand shifted, cupping her sex while a thumb rubbed gently over her clit.

Tingles and waves of heat slowly ran over her body, a soft moan releasing from her parted lips as her eyes closed in the pleasure. She was faintly away of the familiar pop of her Queen's fangs, she was obviously enjoying herself as much as Hadley was.

"I want to make love to you Hadley." she whispered against her ear, nipping the lobe teasingly earning another groan from the blonde. "I want to watch you come for me."

Hadley opened her eyes softly, pressing her thighs together and effectively capturing Sophie-Anne's hand between her thighs as it continued to play with her clit.

She nodded softly, her hips shifting against the bed sheets as her pleasure increased; titling her head to the side to allow more access for the Queen's lucious red lips.

With another press of her thumb to her clit, Hadley's thighs parted before she thrust two fingers carefully into the blonde's awaiting heat. She groaned, head thrashing back against the pillow while Sophie-Anne's lips peppered her neck with soft kisses.

The blonde was in heaven, this was exactly how she wished she could wake up every morning if she could. Waking up next to the queen as they pleasures each other with fingers and tongue, bringing them both to orgasm. Sophie-Anne's movements were slow and precise but Hadley didn't care it still felt like pleasure to her, gasping as the queen's fangs scraped lightly against her neck.

"Bite me." Hadley choked out, feeling almost delirious the pounding between her thighs almost unbearable as she was slowly brought to her orgasm.

Sophie-Anne could only comply, the sounds of her soft moans against the blonde's neck only encouraging the rush of heat and moisture to her thighs. As soon as her fangs dug into her pale skin, Hadley cried out in her pleasure as she felt the vampire slowly drain her as she fed the simple action sending her over the edge.

Hadley continued to writhe as the waves of pleasure continued to wash over her while Sophie-Anne's fingers slowly thrust back into her heat.

The queen pulled her fangs back, licking at her lips before bringing the fingers to her mouth with a satisfied smirk; swirling her tongue around the digits. She looked down at Hadley with a grin who was sharing her contented smile.

She leant in to press another kiss to Hadley's lips pulling away with a chuckle.

"Good morning to you too."


End file.
